


Covers

by betsib



Series: Tumblr prompts [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2018-01-13 01:58:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1208596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betsib/pseuds/betsib
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt by Midnightinjapan: How about a story that takes place in the middle of the night and Nico is annoyed at how Percy hogs the covers but he's so damn cute that Nico can't stay mad?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Covers

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to start uploading all my [Tumblr](http://betsib.tumblr.com/) prompt fics here as well.

Sleeping with Percy Jackson was a pain.

Not the sex part. Well, sometimes, especially in the beginning, but they had worked around that by now. No, it was the actual _sleeping_ part that got annoying.

Nico didn’t sleep deeply. Maybe it was because he’d spent so much time running around in dangerous territory alone, but even the smallest things woke him up. Quiet sounds, unexpected movements, shifts of temperature… Nico was aware of them all. It had saved his life more than once, but here, in the safety of the Percy’s apartment, it would have been nice to turn that part of his brain off.

Percy was a restless sleeper. He was always tossing and turning, and occasionally tended to drool in his sleep. Nico wouldn’t have minded that so much, if Percy didn’t also have an unfortunate habit of hogging the covers. In the middle of the night Nico would wake up, feeling cold, and realize Percy had rolled over to the side of the bed, taking the covers with him.

Like right now, for instance. Nico shivered in the cold night air as he sat up in the bed and looked down at Percy in annoyance. The frown on his face quickly turned into laughter. Percy had apparently rolled around so much that he was enclosed in the blanket like a cocoon, with only his head free at the top. Nico doubted he could even move his arms and legs in there, but Percy was snoring softly, murmuring something vague about food coloring. Nico smiled fondly as he looked down at the idiot lying beside him. He leaned down to press a quick kiss on Percy’s lips.

“Nico..?” Percy murmured, looking up at him through half-closed lids. “You’re not blue?”

Nico smiled fondly at him. “No, I’m not,” he agreed, shaking his head slightly. “Why would I be?”

“I dreamed you were,” Percy said, then frowned. “Why can’t I move?”

“The universe has decided to punish you for your crimes and enclosed you in a blanket cocoon,” Nico said. “Maybe you will turn into a butterfly.”

“Not funny, Nico. I seriously can’t move,” Percy said. “And what crimes?”

“Hogging the covers, obviously,” Nico smiled, leaning in for another kiss. “Maybe I should just leave you like that.”

“Harsh, Nico,” Percy pouted. “Don’t you love me?”

Nico laughed and proceeded to roll Percy aside to find the edge of the blanket and spin him loose. “Take this as a lesson. Never hog the covers again,” Nico teased him when Percy could move again.

“Who needs covers?” Percy said, smiling as he pulled Nico close. “I can hog you instead.”

Nico smiled as Percy leaned in to kiss him. “I’m fine with that.”


End file.
